When Fandoms Clash
by KeeLove20
Summary: Cierra was just a normal teenage witch that attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well, as normal as being a witch could get. But things can get a little unusual when fandoms clash.


Author's Note: Hi! So I decided to write another fanfiction! *squeals* Anyways, this fanfiction is way different than my other one so I hope you like it. I was really nervous about posting it. Please read and review! ;D

Disclaimer: I don't Percy Jackson or Harry Potter…

 **Chapter 1: I t** ** _hought_** **I was normal**

…

I thought I was normal. I honestly did. I'm a normal teenage girl, with normal teenage friends, and normal teenage problems. I slept in late on the weekends and I would do a girly squeal (Yes, I still squeal) if I heard some interesting gossip. So yeah, I considered myself pretty normal. But I guess it's hard to still think someone's normal if they random turn from dull and average to glamorous in one Potions lesson.

Of course, I wasn't particularly normal. I'm a witch and I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I bet you weren't expecting that. Neither was I when I received my Hogwarts' letter on my eleventh birthday. My father decided not to tell me about my magical heritage until he was certain I definitely had magic, like him. I was too young and ignorant to recognize him doing magic when I was little. My father was quite advanced in his studies at Hogwarts so he was able to do wandless magic. Now I can vaguely remember strange things happening at home. This dishes would be clean surprisingly fast or a complicated dish for dinner could be make super quick and tasted excellent, which was weird because my dad couldn't cook.

My father tried hard to make my life normal for me. He took a Muggle job and worked extra shifts at a nearby restaurant to support us. My mom disappeared without a trace one day; I wasn't even a year old then. My dad rarely talks about her and I've only seen pictures of my mom. She has long blonde hair, a trait that I inherited despite my dad's brown hair. My father always told me I look just like her, except for my eyes, which were a striking green instead of a crystal blue color. My mother has rosy cheeks and a stunning smile; anyone could've fallen in love with her.

But then she left. And she hasn't returned since I was very, very little and now I'm sixteen. The night of her departure she left a little note that said a few words:

 _I'm sorry I had to leave. Someday you'll understand. If you can ever forgive me, I have one request. Please name our daughter Cierra._

 _Love,_

 _Annie_

That night my father searched for her. He went up stairs to put me to bed and when he came back she was gone. My father went out in the pouring rain and called her name over and over again. He finally came back inside soaked to the bone. His heart broke that night and although he tries to act like everything alright, I'll know he'll never be the same. Never. And I don't hate my mom for that. However, whenever her name is mentioned my heart clenches with longing. Why did she leave us? Why couldn't she have said goodbye?

Once my Hogwarts letter came, I already was able to have a better future. When my father explained everything, I accepted the offer and went to Hogwarts, the place I called home for six years and now I'm in my seventh year. Which brings me to the purpose of my story. I overslept that morning and I was so tired. After quickly putting on my uniform, I put my blonde hair in a messy ponytail and grabbed my bag. I quickly ran out of my dormitory; of course the other girls "forgot" to wake me up since I overslept. My roommates never particularly liked me, although my friend Lyra says it's because they're jealous of me. I met Lyra on the Hogwarts Express in first year and we've been best friends since. She's the complete opposite of me. We still get along pretty well though. After exiting the Gryffindor Common room, (I've been a proud Gryffindor lion since I was sorted there in my First year) I swing by the Great Hall to grab something to eat. I might be late for my first class, but I was _not_ neglecting a filling breakfast. I ran to Potions at lightning speed and swung upon the tall oak doors.

"Hello Miss Moore! Kind of you to join us!" Professor Slughorn said jokingly. I knew he wouldn't give me detention or anything, but it was still embarrassing.

"Sorry Professor…I overslept." I said meekly plopping down in my seat next to snickering boys.

"That's alright my dear." Slughorn chuckled, two pink splotches appearing on his cheeks. "I wouldn't want one of my favorite students to miss a lesson, eh?"

I guess it was a bit true. Potions was my best subject, but there are many other students that are much better than me at Potions. I wish Slughorn wouldn't talk about it; I don't like the attention.

"Alright class. Today you will be brewing Amortentia, a really powerful love potion. Please turn to page eighty-five in you textbook, where you will find instructions on brewing the love potion." Slughorn paused, looking at the students. Most of them weren't even paying attention. "You have till the end of this class period. You may begin."

I quickly flipped through my large and heavy textbook and turned to page eighty-five. Instead of actually reading the instructions, I disregarded the steps and relied on pure instinct. My fingers seemed to fly as they added a pinch of this and a pinch of that to the bubbling cauldron. The class period went by quickly and my potion looked half way decent when I was finished. After scooping a bit of the potion up in little glass vial, I put the tiny vial on Slughorn's desk and returned back to my cauldron.

And that was when my normal day starting taking an unusual turn.

At first, I didn't notice it. I was busy cleaning and emptying my cauldron to even pay attention to it. It started as a funny feeling deep inside of me. It wasn't really good nor bad, it was just…strange. So I just continued cleaning up my things like I normally would. Of course, it was hard to be normal when suddenly I was surrounded with thick red mist.

The red mist swirled around me, blocking me from the view of my other classmates who were staring at me. I was as surprised as they were. Unless being covered in a think, red haze was considered normal, something interesting was definitely happening. When the smoke cleared, I just stood there for a few moments wondering what was happening.

Then the whispering began. First it was a few people and then soon it was the whole class. Even Professor Slughorn stood there staring at me. Suddenly I looked down.

My normal, slightly wrinkled, school robes, look fresh and neat. Instead of a messy ponytail, my blonde hair was down and curled. And makeup, much better than I ever could've done on my own, appeared on my face. And I was mortified.

Finally class was over and I was free to hide in my dormitory and stuff my face with sweets. I didn't know how to handle what happened, especially since I didn't even know what had happened. Catching Lyra's eye I mouth the words: _help me._ Lyra nods and walks over to me as I gather my stuff. Our next period was a free period so we had a bit of time before our next class.

As soon as we excited the classroom, Lyra led me over to a deserted classroom.

"Ok, what happened?" She asked sitting down in one of the chairs.

"I dunno. Red mist just kind of appeared and then _this_ happened." I replied, gesturing to my face.

"I haven't seen anything like that. Could Madame Pomfrey fix it?" Lyra asks.

"I don't think so. I tried to rub off the makeup, but nothing even happened." I answer. I was starting to freak out. Would I be like this forever?

"I think…" Lyra paused. "I think… it's time for Operation Glamour Off."

…

And that's the end of Chapter 1! I hope you liked it; I know it's not too exciting right now, but bear with me guys! Please review! ;D

~ Keelove20


End file.
